Words from the Edge
by Saritadreaming
Summary: A series of drabbles based on various picture prompts which will be posted on my blog under 'Drabbles.' May be AH or AU. You never know what you might find here. Want to offer me some eye-candy to drabble over? PM or tweet me.
1. A Lovely Evening to Die

**~ A Lovely Evening to Die ~**

Light glints off glasses of colorful liquid lined up before him. He senses her before she comes into view—his next victim. He can feel her curiosity, her shyness, and as he lifts a glass to his lips, he raises his eyes to meet hers in the mirror behind the bar. Icy blue to gentle brown. His harshness to her softness. His madness to her sanity. A predatory smile spreads slowly across his face, and he can almost taste her fear. And yet, she makes her way to the stool beside him and whispers, "It's a lovely evening to die."


	2. Pink Lous

**~*Pink Lous*~**

Fascination sometimes begins with a flash. In his case, it's a pair of hot-pink metallic Louboutin shoes, spiked heels showcasing delicate ankles and shapely calves. His mouth fills with venom as his eyes glide over the expanse of creamy flesh leading to a short skirt and form fitting blouse, continuing up her graceful neck and heart-shaped face to find soft, brown doe eyes staring back at him coquettishly. She's hot, and she knows it, allowing her eyes to roam over tousled auburn hair contrasted against the palest, alabaster skin as he moves in close enough for his fragrant scent to wash over her.

"Come," he says, placing a gentle hand around her waist.

And wherever Edward goes, he knows she will follow, slaking his thirst.

**~*PL*~**


	3. I, Victoria

**I, Victoria**

While cleaning out the attic of grandfather's estate, I found his old tools. Four antiques, surfaces pitted and well-used, wrapped carefully in the softest cloth.

Buried under a loose floorboard in the back corner was a leather-bound journal with reddish-brown stains on the creamy paper, one resembling a fingerprint.

Lying in my lonely bed, I consume every word grandfather wrote, his hidden cravings and deeds entrusted to the pages of a silent witness.

I heft the cool metal in my hands, caressing their intriguing curves. Standing before the mirror, I gaze into my eyes and finally understand what I am.

**~*WftE*~**

A/N: You really shouldn't miss the prompt for this drabble if you want to experience the full impact. It's up on my blog. If anyone has a prompt they would like me to drabble over, I'm taking requests. Thank you for reading.


	4. Razor Edge

**~Razor Edge~**

Peeling off pavement, tires burn rubber.

Does she notice me? Do I exist?

During a race, the car breaks through a barricade, nearly flipping, and my heart hammers.

_Oh, Bella!_

_I need to confess how I feel!_

At the end of the night, amid the scent of motor-oil and scorched pavement, backslapping and released breaths, complete chaos ensues. I don't care, rushing up to Bella as the car door opens, lifting the helmet and releasing soft waves of mahogany against her blue jumpsuit.

"You're safe! I love you," I whisper, hugging her close.

Her sweet lips return the sentiment.

**~*WftE*~**

**A/N:** This one is dedicated to Mary (Eternally Addicted) who provided the awesome picture. If you have a picture prompt you'd like me to drabble over, let me know.


	5. The Prize

**~The Prize~**

"Can I do this?"

My girlfriends nod their heads, one cracking her gum. The scent of BubbleYum nauseates me.

"Your turn, sweetheart," the guy with the clipboard says.

Inside, I'm cold as ice, twisted into an impossibly complex pretzel.

_Why did I think this was a good idea?_

The stage is big and empty, the room a cavernous void behind the bright, hot lights.

The music begins, and my sultry tones swell, erasing the loneliness.

I receive a golden ticket, but I did this to catch _his_ eye.

The phone number surreptitiously slipped into my palm is proof.


	6. Tinder Song

**~Tinder Song~**

Ben has practiced this many times. Donned heavy gear, making his way through lonely, dark clouds of smoke, his breaths in the mask echoing back at him.

A sharp cry draws his attention.

Forgetting his training, he fails to poke the stairs as he scales them, only seeking out the terrorized child.

The condemned building is empty; the closet door he throws open holds nothing more than cockroaches that scatter.

The equipment weighs him down.

The stairs have collapsed.

Flames surround him, licking at him, beckoning to him.

Acrid smoke morphs into an undulating siren, her arms open to receive.


	7. Adrift

**~Adrift~**

My fingertips rest on a frosty windowpane, the arctic temperature numbing them. I'm stranded here with my ex, the snow covered roads as impassable as the differences that ended 'us.'

Edward's presence vibrates at my back, his body so, so close but not touching. He sweeps my hair aside, his soft, warm lips caressing my skin.

"What—"

"Shh... I still love you, Bella. I miss us." His arm wraps around me as he presses me against the glass, lifting my skirt to run his long fingers up the back of my thigh. "I miss this."

"Yes."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** This prompt was provided by Eternally Addicted, who loves to feed me eye-candy. All picture prompts are posted on my blog. If there's something you'd like me to drabble over, let me know.


	8. Chapter 8 Five O'clock Shadows

**A/N: This is my Writercize entry which received honorable mention. Insert whichever characters float your boat. I kind of imagine Royce King and Rosalie in this one.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Writercize Prompt: Write the opening scene from a novel called <em>Five O'clock Shadows<em> that entices readers to want to know more.**

* * *

><p><strong>Five O'clock Shadows<strong>

In the light of day, she is confident and feels 'safe.' Safety is a relative term, though, hmm?

In reality, I've been following her all day. When she went to the market. When she walked around the lake in her provocative work-out clothes. As she stopped in the coffee shop to have a latte with a friend.

I could have put my hands on her many times today, but I waited for dusk . . . because that's when she's most affected. And I do so love adrenaline and the dilated pupils that go along with it. I can almost smell it on the air; certainly I can see the evidence of it in her stiff posture and the furtive glances she shoots in every direction. She's like a frightened rabbit, and I am her trapper.

Any moment now, she'll pass me. Taking the gloves out of my coat pocket, I slip them over my hands in preparation. It won't do to leave fingerprints or DNA evidence behind, now will it? I lean back against the stone building, hunched against the cold, watching all the cattle scurry by on their way here or there. My breath looks like smoke curling up into the still, crisp air.

Ah, there she is. She passes me, walking quickly with her hands stuffed in the pockets of her long red coat. I fall in behind her, allowing a few people as a buffer between us at first. It doesn't matter anyway; she has no idea who I am. A little hair dye, colored contacts, new clothes, and different affectations have seen to that.

Eventually, she has to turn off the main road where the bright lights, cars, and people are. As destiny has it, no others turn onto her barely lit street with us. My rubber soled shoes whisper quietly on the sidewalk, and she'll never know I'm here unless she turns around—and she does, her wide eyes barely able to make out my form in the gloom.

Her tense posture relaxes slightly when she sees it's me—after all, I'm the benign looking gentleman who has walked down the street behind or in front of her for the past several weeks. I allowed her to witness me entering an apartment building a few doors down from hers several times. Now she's complacent and feels a false sense of security when I'm around, just as planned. She always was so predictable.

Silly girl.

**~*W****ftE*~**


	9. Chapter 9 The End of What I Know

**A/N: I strongly urge you to go to my blog (link on my profile) and look at the picture prompt for this drabble. It's truly spectacular!  
><strong>

**~The End of What I Know~**

Sitting up, I shield my eyes from the brightness even though the sun is obscured by the iron gray cloud-cover. A chill settles over me, a strong breeze snapping at my beach towel. Jet skis and boats head out into the water and go over the edge, a spray of mist all that's left behind.

"What are they doing?"

People line up, eager for their turn.

"Trusting," says a girl beside me. "You're next."

And suddenly I'm careening through the water, a feeling of exhilaration blooming in my chest as I race toward the edge and—pure bliss.

**~*WftE*~**


End file.
